


Tru luv

by GreenhouseNurse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Other, im sorry, sexy times but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenhouseNurse/pseuds/GreenhouseNurse
Summary: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ya boy thace bones a pickle also love and romance





	

Thace, the magnificent hunk of purple ass, had just sttled into his bed after a long day of doing spy things. As he lay down on his 1000 thread count cotton sheets, he paused. From outside his door he could here the sound of a moist squeak and the light scent of vinegar wafted through the air.

"Who's there!" Thace called out. At this hour no one should visit him. He was about to grab his knife when the door unlocked, and creaked open. At the threshold lay a single, moist, glistening pickle.

Thace, who had grasped at his sheets and had tried to hide his nudity had untensed, for his lover, Pickle, had returned.

It always amazed Thace how despite a lack of refrigeration, pickle was just as beautiful as the day they both met down at GalraMart ™. He remembered that day, free sample day, And Pickle was sitting there on that table, those sensual ridges, the dark green skin, the sour personality. It was love at first sight.

It was only several weeks of delicate friendship, before Thace would welcome pickle in to his love nest and the night would be a blur of dripping vinegar, lustful moans, and the distinct squeak of a certain vegetable.

And now all these years later, after marriage and thoughts of starting a pickle family, thace was ready. 

He exposed his body, which was naked conveniently for plot reasons, and crooked his finger beckoning his pickle husband.

Pickle, rolled toward the bed, leaving a trail of vinegar in its wake, and night of lust began.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup.


End file.
